Save My Random Character I
Introduction This contest featured 150 characters selected by board 8 from any media (anime, books, cartoon, comics, gamefaqs users, Manga, movies, and tv.) and more maybe lasted 112 days Final Round Match Iroh (Avatar the Last Airbender) Vs Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) results 22-18 Iroh Won. Other Results Day 1 Star Child (Kiss), Willard H. Wright (Umineko) Day 2 Eddard "Ned" Stark (Game of Thrones), SBell0105 (Gamefaqs) Day 3 Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place), Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time: Youtube) Day 4 Jareth (Labyrinth), Optimus Prime (Transformers) Day 5 Dazzler (X-Men), Zatanna (DC Comics) Day 6 Axe Cop (Axe cop), The Borg Queen (Star Trek First Contact) Day 7 Archie Bunker (All in the Family), Crazy Dave (Plants Vs Zombies) Day 8 Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), Hank Moody (Californication) Day 9 Black Mask (DC Comics), Mr. Sinister (X-Men) Day 10 Chandler Bing (FRIENDS), Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) Day 11 Chun Li (Street Fighter II), Dr. Jonathon Crane; The Scarecrow (DC comics) Day 12 Elphaba (Wicked), Jane Marple (Agatha Christie novels) Day 13 Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z), Rose (Legend of Dragoon) Day 14 Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario Bros 3), Nosepass (Pokemon) Day 15 Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood/Doctor Who), Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) Day 16 Crossbones (Marvel), Sareena (Mortal Kombat) Day 17 Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom), Sue Sylvester (Glee) Day 18 Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force), Sam Lowry (Brazil) Day 19 Lady (Devil May Cry series), Trini Kwan / The Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Day 20 Tidus (FFX), Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) Day 21 Bryan Mills (Taken), Dante (Devil May Cry) Day 22 Noa (Legend of Legaia), Robert Freeman (The Boondocks) Day 23 Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Day 24 Sylvanas Windrunner (Warcraft III/World of Warcraft), United States of America (Axis Powers Hetalia) Day 25 Ken Ichijouji (Digimon Adventures 02), Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) Day 26 Dr. McNinja (The Adventures of Dr. McNinja), Frank Drebin (The Naked Gun series) Day 27 Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX), Dr. John A. Zoidberg (Futurama) Day 28 Amy (Soul Calibur), Dr. John (JD) Dorian (Scrubs) Day 29 Beast (X-Men), Rick Castle (Castle) Day 30 Sialeeds Falenas (Suikoden V), Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds) Day 31 Gambit (Marvel Comics), Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Day 32 Claire redfield (Resident evil), Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Day 33 Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha), Luc (Suikoden) Day 34 Rider (Fate/stay Night), Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII) Day 35 Harvey Birdman (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Day 36 Carnage (Marvel), Viki (Suikoden) Day 37 Dropout Bear (Kanye West's mascot), Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid Series) Day 38 James Bond (Literature/Movies) Day 39 The Rock (Pro Wrestling) Day 40 Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Day 41 Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Day 42 Rin Tosaka (Fate/Stay Night) Day 43 Inuyasha (Inuysaha) Day 44 Rattigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Day 45 Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Day 46 Zack Fair (FFVII) Day 47 Chewbacca (Star Wars) Day 48 Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) Day 49 The Score Settler (Cheap Seats) Day 50 Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender) Day 51 Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Day 52 Blank (Final Fantasy IX) Day 53 Magneto (X-men) Day 54 Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) Day 55 Rogue (X-Men) Day 56 Claus (Mother 3) Day 57 Renamon (Digimon Tamers) Day 58 Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Day 59 Zero (Mega Man X) Day 60 Delita Hyral (Final Fantasy Tactics) Day 61 Abby (NCIS) Day 62 Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) Day 63 Krillin (Dragon Ball) Day 64 Mai (Avatar the Last Airbender) Day 65 Professor Layton (Professor Layton) Day 66 Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII) Day 67 Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Day 68 Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventures) Day 69 Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) Day 70 PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper) Day 71 Dexter Morgan (Dexter) Day 72 Suki (Avatar the Last Airbender) Day 73 Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts) Day 74 Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Day 75 Oscar Bluth (Arrested Development) Day 76 Baby Peach (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) Day 77 Ness (Earthbound) Day 78 Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Day 79 River Tam (Firefly) Day 80 Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) Day 81 Lucas (Mother 3) Day 82 Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM/Comics) Day 83 Talim (Soul Calibur Series) Day 84 Harley Quinn (Batman) Day 85 Jasmine (Aladdin) Day 86 Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) Day 87 Zuko (Avatar the Last Airbender) Day 88 Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) Day 89 Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) Day 90 Bowser (Super Mario Series) Day 91 Rikku (Final Fantasy X) Day 92 Michael Bluth (Arrested Development) Day 93 Etna (Disgaea)` Day 94 Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Day 95 Malcolm Reynolds (Firefly) Day 96 Laharl (Disgaea) Day 97 Rarity (My Little Pony) Day 98 Ty Lee (Avatar the Last Airbender) Day 99 Rapunzel (Disney/Tangled) Day 100 Captain Jean Luc Picard (Star Trek The Next Generation) Day 101 Scrooge McDuck (Disney) Day 102 Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Day 103 Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Day 104 Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Day 105 GOB (Arrested Development) Day 106 Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird) Day 107 Fluttershy (My Little Pony) Day 108 Aerith (Final Fantasy VII) Day 109 Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Day 110 Tallahesse (Zombieland) Day 111 Card Captor Sakura (Card Captors) Day 112 Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) WINNER: Iroh (Avatar the Last Airbender) Category:Save My